


Such Great Heights

by Guinevak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flying, Height Differences, Wedded bliss, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: A fortunate conjunction.
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



On nights when the moons are full, they have supper together on the highest parapet, patchwork fields and velvet woods spread out below them like a picnic blanket. When she stands up, Micah gazes up at her with eyes twinkling like fireflies.

"Shouldn't you wait an hour after eating?"

Angella stifles a giggle. "That's swimming, dear."

"Oh, that's right."

"Or making love," she adds demurely, because he's beautiful when he blushes. 

Then she pounces, stooping on him like a hawk. Her satin wings enclose him like the halves of a shell, and then open out, carrying them both into brightness.


End file.
